


Another Time, Another Place...

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Day of the Cinnamon Roll, Dreamworld, Gen, Happy Ending?, Light Angst, No Death Just Regrets...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Isn't something like this supposed to be impossible?





	Another Time, Another Place...

Today, somebody new was there.

She was walking around a bit dazedly as if she couldn’t quite understand how she’d gotten to where she was now.

When she finally saw him sitting at a nearby desk, she blinked in surprise.

_Did she wave to attract his attention?_

_Many hours had passed since then, so she couldn't quite remember..._

“Good morning!” he said in return.

“I am Gokuhara Gonta, the Super High School Level Entomologist. What’s your name?”

Their eyes widened a little, and flicked off to the right, before settling once again upon his face.

“..."

_If she said something, she didn't hear it._

She looked off to the right again.

Gonta felt his heart drop in his chest.

“You have to...go?”

_She did tell him about the light, didn't she?_

_Somehow, she knew later on that it signified the end..._

Disappointed, the gentle giant looked down at his desk.

“Oh...I understand...”

He smiled a weak smile.

“Most people don’t usually talk to me because I look too scary, so Gonta says thanks”.

_In reality, what she heard was the first bit._

_But Gonta would never intentionally make someone feel bad, so the second bit must've been there, too._

She nodded shyly, and then walked away.

However, the farther she went, the more she started to feel bad.

That poor man had seemed very sad, and no wonder!

Being manipulated into killing Iruma Miu, and then forgetting about it right afterward...

How much of a gut punch was it to suddenly find out that it was _you_ who had done the deed?

Especially since all you'd ever wanted was to _protect_ everyone from such a fate.

She stopped.

_Do it._

_You'll never get another chance..._

Gonta heard her...come back?

Why would she do that!?

Didn’t she say she had to leave?

...

His face warmed.

A pair of arms was doing their best to envelope his broad shoulders in a hug.

_We love you Gokuhara-san!_

_Is what she would have said._

_If all the colors hadn’t faded_

_away, and brought_

_her back to_

_the light_

_of_

morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Reel 1: Another Time, Another Place...
> 
> Literally dreamed this right before I woke up.
> 
> It demanded to be written down before it was lost to the four winds forever, so.
> 
> Here you are.


End file.
